


Evil Stepmother

by starstruck1986



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 05:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstruck1986/pseuds/starstruck1986
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warnings/Content: Het. Sex on a sofa. Cute!Hugo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evil Stepmother

  


** Evil Stepmother **

"I don't know what you want me to say," Ron ground out, wishing the heat in his face would disappear. "He's my son. He wants to spend Christmas with me and I want to spend Christmas with him. But am I right in believing that if I invite him here, _you_ won't be here?"

Pansy looked at him with hard eyes from her position folded on the sofa, with her legs up beneath her and one perfectly manicured hand wrapped around one of her perfectly manicured feet. Ron saw the firelight shining on her hair and tried to keep his mind clear for the conversation. She had most definitely matured into a more beautiful woman than he could ever have thought possible at Hogwarts; nothing would ever get him over the shock of the fact that she actually wanted _him_ , though. What had started as a vendetta against her ex-husband and his ex-wife had actually stuck and become something far deeper.

Until it now, it seemed, when his son, who was still young enough to love Christmas and want to spend it with his father, was going to cause a rift between them.

"I know it's our first Christmas together," Ron pleaded, presenting the palms of his hands to her. "I know it is, and I know you wanted to do that whole getting drunk on a bottle of wine and fucking in front of the Christmas tree thing, and we can still do that, we can do it tonight or whenever! But please, Pan, Hugo loves me and I don't want to hurt him more than he's already been hurt this year. Rose is different and totally besotted with her mother-"  
"Saint Hermione," Pansy remarked bitterly.  
"Exactly. But Hugo's always been mine, and he loves me, so please don't make me say no to him."

Lips pursed, Pansy looked away. "It's not like I can possibly say no, is it? I say no and I'm the evil stepmother. My stepmother was evil, I can't do that to Hugo."  
"Is that a yes?" Ron asked hopefully.  
"Oh, whatever you want," Pansy waved a dismissive hand and rose to her feet, which sank into the luxurious carpet of their shared flat. "As long as you're there, I can't really complain, can I?"  
"And I'll cook," Ron promised. "The whole lot. Christmas dinner, the works."

Pansy looked at him sceptically before bursting into laughter.

"I mean it!" Ron said insistently. "I know how to cook. I had to learn when Hermione spent every night at work or our kids would never have eaten and neither would I. I've been told I'm quite good."  
"By whom, your six-year-old son?"  
"And others." Ron sniffed delicately and folded his arms over his chest.  
"Don't sulk, it doesn't become you," Pansy teased.

Ron remained still as she sauntered up to him and wrapped her arms about his waist and pulled him close.

"I don't do children," she said, in a low voice. "But for you... well. There must be something serious going on here, hmm?"  
"I hope there is," Ron murmured, before capturing her lips in a kiss. "Because I can't take another break up two years running."

He allowed his hands to touch to her shoulders before sliding down her arms and onto her hips. He gripped with his fingers before continuing to her bum, which he squeezed, and tugged her even closer to his bones. She moaned and ground against him, pressing their mouths together and lapping at his lips with her tongue. The scent of her perfume overwhelmed him, as it always did, and Ron fought hard to stop dribble pooling in his mouth.

"You're so gorgeous," he breathed, holding her tight and lifting her up with ease. Her legs wrapped around his waist.  
"I know. And now I want you to fuck my brains out, before your son arrives tomorrow and puts a serious damper on our Christmas bedroom activity."

Ron laughed as she worked at the button of his jeans and used her thighs to push them down. It was then that he realised that she wasn't wearing any knickers beneath the light lounging robe she had changed into after her bath, and they were almost perfectly aligned for what she wanted from him. Backing her to the sofa, he pressed her into the back and bent to suck on her neck. She gasped and fisted a hand in his hair, holding him in place and giving him just the right amount of pain to be pleasurable.

"Gorgeous man," Pansy simpered at him, pouting her lips. "Fuck me."

Ron answered by rolling his hips and pushing into her, finding her warm and damp in readiness. She swallowed him up to the root and left him seeing stars before he came back to himself enough to thrust into her.

The sounds of their lovemaking filled the sitting room and Ron nibbled freely over the flesh of her neck and shoulders, which had become bare as her robe had slipped off. Dark hair hanging back from her face, she looked delicious.

"I want you to come in me," Pansy breathed in his ear.  
"But, we haven't any-"  
"Protection?" she whispered.

Ron grunted in response.

"Perhaps I don't want you to use protection. Perhaps I want you to get me pregnant and we can have a family of our own."  
"But you hate kids!" Ron cried out, eyes closing involuntarily as he slammed into her.  
"I hate other people's kids," she panted, letting out a growl of pleasure. "Our own... Merlin, they could be beautiful. Strong like their father..."  
"But what if they get your original nose?" Ron teased, and nipped hard at Pansy's earlobe.

The heavy slap she laid to his backside stung and Ron revelled in it. They remained silent until they drew close to climax, slapping into one another and trying to hold back their orgasms. Ron lost the battle first, as he always did, and shuddered as come spurted from his cock into her warm folds. She tightened around him and wrung it out with her climax.

"Fuck," Ron panted, as heat rushed to his face. "Fuck."  
"Uh-huh," Pansy agreed.  
"We might have just made a baby."  
"You've done it twice before, you should know."

Ron laughed and stepped back, gently guiding her to standing again. He rearranged her robe on her shoulders and belted it shut for her. He kissed her lightly on the nose.

* * *

"It smells delicious in here," Pansy conceded. "Better than the house elves at home used to make."  
"Told you I could cook," Ron said smugly, giving his pan of gravy a stir. "Hugo, how good a cook am I?"  
"Great!" the red-headed six-year-old proclaimed loyally, from where he sat atop the kitchen table watching everything with wide eyes.

Ron grinned to himself and tasted the gravy from the spoon. "Mm, bloody perfect."  
"Your daddy has a mouth like a sewer," Pansy informed Hugo.

Ron turned to see her brushing the boy's fringe from his eyes with a smile on her face. Her palm came to rest on Hugo's freckled cheek and in turn Hugo smiled at her. Ron would have been a liar if he'd said the sight didn't make his chest burn with emotion.

"We're nearly ready here, so Hugo, why don't you go with Pansy and help her set the dining room table up? Your Uncle Charlie will be here soon."  
"Is he bringing a dragon?" Hugo asked excitedly. "Like last time, when he set fire to Mummy's curtains?"

Ron snorted at the memorable Christmas before when a toy dragon Charlie had gifted to his godson had set Hermione's prize curtains alight.

"I should hope not, I quite like my curtains," Pansy commented dryly.

Ron stuck his tongue out at her on their way out of the kitchen, to which she gracefully gave him a one fingered salute. Bending to check the turkey in the oven, Ron was proud of his achievements over the past few days. Somehow he'd managed not to offend his lover when Charlie invited himself to Christmas dinner with the excuse that someone would need to keep Hugo occupied whilst Ron and Pansy spent some time alone. There had been no massive argument, screaming, shouting or even glaring. He was so proud of himself, and the dinner he had put together, that he was really excited about Christmas for the first time in years.

A knock on the door hammered through the flat and he wheeled about to go and answer it. He wiped his hands on his apron and unbolted it. Charlie filled the doorway, his presence larger than life as always.

"Ooh, sexy apron," he teased immediately, from behind the pile of presents that he held.  
"Any of those for me?" Ron asked, nodding at them.  
"Not one."  
"Then fuck off." Ron grinned and made to shut the door.  
"No! I want turkey, bitch!" Charlie cried desperately, and Ron laughed as he waved him in. "They're in the dining room."  
"And how _is_ your acerbic beau today?" Charlie muttered as he passed.  
"Full of the joys of Christmas."  
"Now this I've got to see."

Ron let him go and heard the loud greetings and Hugo's excited squeal. Godfather and Godson adored one another, and Charlie was the only member of his family that Ron had been brave enough to let meet his girlfriend, because he knew Charlie would take her sarcasm and acidity on the chin and turn it into a joke.

The object of his affection sashayed into sight and looked at him. "Is dinner ready?"  
"Yep," Ron said. "Thank you, for today."

She shrugged. "We'd only've spent it in bed."  
"That's tomorrow," Ron informed her with a wink.  
"Is that a promise?"  
"Absolutely."

Pansy smiled at him, displaying her magically corrected teeth and wrinkling her magically corrected nose. She seemed happier with the self improvements but he wasn't sure she'd ever really needed them. She could be lovable, when she let herself be.

And he had grown to love her.

"Kiss?" she requested. He hurried to comply.

_-fin-_   



End file.
